


After Death

by my_secret_obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, I Love You, Lust, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_secret_obsession/pseuds/my_secret_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam kills the man threatening his and Dean's life. Sam will stop at nothing to protect his brother...or to make Dean his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Sam wants

Gordon has Dean. Tied up and helpless Dean feels defeated and scared and angry. Very angry. He knows Gordon has traps set for Sam. Dean can’t just sit by while Gordon murders him.   
Dean screams internally and shuts his eyes as the door opens. “ he cant die he thought; he cant die.” Even with the bandana in his mouth Dean let out a terrible yell when the first trap went off. Then an even bigger one when the second explosion. Tears ran from his eyes, his little brother, his whole world was dead.   
As he was rolling in pain and tears and hate he heard Gordon yell. When he looked up he saw Sam standing there facing Gordon with a gun to his face. 

“Please Sam don’t do this.” Gordon pleaded. “ I was only trying to protect people from you. This saves your brother from having to kill you.”

Sam snickered. “ This is the last time you ever take my brother from me.”   
Sam cocked his shotgun.  
“Oh are done begging for your life like the little bitch you are Gordon? Good “   
And with that Sam shot Gordon, straight in the face. Gordon fell to the floor with his face and head pouring blood.  
…  
…  
Dean began to weep. Tears of joy and of sadness. He had been so scared that his brother was dead and now he was so happy to see Sammy was all right.   
Sam came to Dean and removed the gag from his mouth.  
“Oh my god Sammy I thought I had lost you” Dean cried   
“I am so glad you’re alive”   
Sam cupped his hand on Dean’s cheek. “ I’m right here big brother everything is ok. I’m ok”  
Dean looked up into Sam’s eyes and Sam looked into his. Dean’s eyes were shiny and glossy from crying and Sam thought about how beautiful his brother looked.   
In that moment he found himself looking at all of Dean. His arm muscles bulged out from how his hands are tied up to the chair he was in and how he cant move and Sam likes it, a lot.   
Dean watches his brother waiting for him to do something.   
“Sam quick messing around and untie me.”  
He doesn’t respond.   
“Sam come on this isn’t a joke.”  
“I’ve no intention of making it one Dean.”  
“Then untie me bitch.”  
“No Dean, I don’t think so.” Sam smirked “I like you to much like this.”  
Dean looked up in surprise and confusion  
“What Sammy?”  
“Yeah, for once I’m saving you and I have all the power.” Sam circled the chair Dean was tied to.   
“I’ve always wanted you like this. At my mercy and begging me for something.” Sam leaned in to Dean’s ear; “ I never imagined you would be begging me for your freedom big brother.”


	2. Sam always gets what he wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes over Dean and gets what he wants; like always

Dean looked at Sam, his eyes still shining as the tears dried. What was his brother doing? Why wouldn't he let him go.   
"Sam I...I dont understand" Dean stuttered.   
"Its simple Dean. I've watched you for years, admiring your body and dreaming about you was all I could do but now..." Sam smiled  
"Now Dean, I've saved your life." he leaned in until he was centimeters from Dean's lips "and I think you owe me a little gratitude."  
Sam closed the gap between him and his brother kissing Dean hard. playing with Dean's lips until they opened to receive Sam's tongue. Sam pulled away smiling because his brother wasn't fighting back against the kisses.   
Dean looked at Sam, could this really be happening? Could Sam have been lusting after him all these years just like Dean was? "Are you serious Sam?"  
"Oh I'm very serious and when I want something I get it."  
Dean grinned because he knew it was true. Sammy always got what he wanted.   
"Well little brother, you can have it."  
Sam looked to Dean "Really? no fussing or fighting back?"  
"Nope none, Dean replied"   
"Well i'm still going to keep you tied up"  
"What ever you want baby brother"  
Sam walked over to Dean and straddled him in the chair. He stroked Dean's face and kissed his soft lips as he thought about how sexy his brother looked tied up and helpless.   
"You're so sexy Dean. Tied in this chair unable to do anything."  
Dean was like putty under his little brother. With every word Sam spoke Dean melted more and more begging Sam to kiss him.   
Sam kissed down his neck. Then took out his knife. He ran it along Dean's jaw and watched him shiver under the cold blade. Sam could see him getting aroused and ran the knife down his neck and sliced off his shirt. Then he ran it along Dean's bare chest before dropping it and unzipping Deans pants.   
Sam kneeled infront of him running his mouth along the outline of Deans partially hard dick through his boxers.   
Dean let out a hard breath "oh shit Sam"   
Sam smiled. He then pulled down his big brother boxers breathing hot air on his dick making it even harder.   
"Do you like that Dean? Does that turn you on?"  
Dean shook his head yes. Sam stood up  
"THATS NOT ENOUGH DEAN! WHEN I ASK A QUESTION YOU ANSWER DO YOU UNDERSTAND?  
"Yes Sam," Dean replied before his breath caught in his throat.   
"it feels so good and I want you to suck my cock. Please"  
Dean pleaded as Sam got back to his knees. "How bad do you want it D?  
Dean loved it when Sam called him that   
"I want it bad Sammy, more than anything." Sam lowered his mouth on Dean's cock slowly  
He circled his tongue around the tip and then took it all his his mouth slowly sucking up and down listening to deans moans.   
Dean got one had free and wrapped his fingers into Sam's long hair and moaned louder. he pulled Sam's head up just enough so that Sam was looking dean in the eyes while he sucked his cock.   
"just like that little brother. you're so good at this. Im almost there."  
Sam sucked harder and took Dean as deep as he could. within seconds Deans hot cum was shooting into the back of his throat and he swallowed every bit of it. Dean threw his hips forward for one last shot and slumped into the chair.   
After Sam wiped his face he untied Dean the rest of the way.   
Without saying a word they got in the impala and drove back to the hotel holding hands the whole way.

 

TBC


	3. What Dean Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam got what he wanted now its Deans turn.

Sam awoke to Dean kissing him hard. He leaned in to the kiss and whined in protest when Dean pulled away. When Sam tried to follow Dean he found that he was tied to the bed.  
"You're not the only one who likes to see his brother tied up and helpless Sammy" Dean winked  
Sam followed with a smirk.   
Sam had gotten what he had wanted now it was Deans turn; and what he wanted was to fuck Sammy.   
He bent back to his brother that was tied to the bed. He kissed up his tight stomach and nibbled at Sam's neck. Sam shuttered and breathed hard, feeling his cock twitch in his pants.   
"Kiss me Dean. Please kiss me." Sam pleaded, his lips needing to feel Deans.   
Dean leaned in inches from Sams reach. "if you want it that bad you're going to have to work for it." Sam pulled against his restraints as far as he could but it still wasn't enough. he stuck his tongue out and could just barely lick Deans lips. As he did Dean smiled and chuckled a little  
"good boy Sammy. you listen to big brother so well." Dean leaned in and planted another hard kiss on Sam's lips, this time pushing a tongue into his mouth.   
"I'm not going to hold back or play games with you any more baby brother. I want to fuck you."  
Sams breath caught in his throat. "Dean I...I've never been with a man before."   
"Shh Sammy dont think of it like that. This isn't just sex...I love you Sammy."   
Sams eyes grew wide. He had wanted Dean to tell him this and feel this for years now. ever sense he was 11 years old. Sam was 21 now. Dean 25. "I love you too Dean."   
Dean stood in front of him now, slowly stripping letting Sam inspect every aspect of his body.   
Sam sighed a little breath of happiness  
HIs brother was beautiful. HIs green eyes watching Sam watch him. His rippling chest muscles.   
Dean was completely naked now standing in front of Sam. Sam could feel his cock harden and his pajama pants rose along with his hardening dick.   
Dean pulled down Sam's pants and boxers letting his erection pop out, lightly hitting Dean on his bottom lip. Dean ran his closed lips over Sam's giant member breathing lightly on it. Sam tilted his head back a little. "Dean" he sighed out "I want you to suck my cock big brother"  
hearing that Dean didn't hesitate. He took Sam in his mouth and began sucking   
Sam threw his head back further breathing hard. "Dean I'm close I'm gonna cum." Dean pulled his head up. Not yet you aren't baby I'm no where close to being finished with you."   
Sam whined as Dean stood up and walked a few steps away.   
He opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. He put some on two fingers and walked back over to Sam. "bend your knees and spread your legs"   
Sam was reluctant at first but he did as Dean instructed. Slowly Dean began to stretch Sam. First he played around Sam's rim lubing it up nice and then pushing in one finger. Sam jumped at little at the first finger but then moaned with pleasure. As dean pushed in the second and third finger Sam moaned louder "fuck Dean I want more. I want you in me. Fuck me big brother!"  
Sam was growing hot with need and want and pleasure. every breath he let out carried lust on it.   
...  
...  
Dean kissed Sam once more for good measure before getting ready at the entrance of Sam's tight pink hole. Dean, all lubed up, slowly pushed into Sam watching his brothers face twist in pleasure and light pain  
"is that good sammy?"   
"oh god Dean yes I want it harder please big brother FUCK ME!"   
Dean pushed further and harder into Sam, knowing the second that he hit his brothers prostate. He continued to grind in that spot making sure to keep his brother just inches from and orgasam.   
Sams breath became harder and faster and Dean knew he was close. He spit hard on Sams cock and started stroking it. "cum for me little brother. cum for me"  
Sam shot hot cum all over his own stomach. upon seeing that Dean groaned and threw his head back as his orgasam hit him hard and warm and he was in complete ecstasy.   
He pulled out and collapsed behind Sam. he pulled him in close and nuzzled into his neck   
"we are one anothers now Sam...right?" Dean asked.  
"Yes we are Dean. I'm yours and you're mine forever."   
Sam pushed himself as close as he could into his brother and slowly began to drift off.   
sleepily he said one last thing.   
"I love you Dean, you're my everything."  
"I love you too Sam. I'll always be here."   
Dean gave his brother one last kiss and they drifted of into a deep sleep, dreaming about one another all night. 

The End


End file.
